


truth or dare

by sneakygoat



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heavy Petting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakygoat/pseuds/sneakygoat
Summary: "Every Wednesday, they went to Stan's house to get ready for the gym, it was a weekly thing for them. But today was different somehow, something was building between them today. Its aura surrounded them, every light brush against one another felt like too much at times. It was like a quiet game of cat and mouse, of stolen glances and awkward smiles."





	truth or dare

**Author's Note:**

> uuhh I was originally gonna put this as a later chapter in my other fic, but I got impatient and decided to post it now! so please enjoy!
> 
> also they're like juniors or seniors in this

Electricity seemed to buzz in the air, a wild tension floated between them. It had started out with a simple complaint,

"Dude, I haven't gotten laid in like a year." 

 

Kyle didn't know why he felt the need to say that, but he remembers glancing over when he did, to gauge Stan’s reaction. They were walking to Stan's house after school, no one was home. Stan had laughed and said nothing.

"So, what do you wanna do before we go?" Stan had asked as he shut his front door behind him. Kyle felt his stomach twist, his heart was in his throat. Something big was about to happen.

"I dunno, dude, we could watch some TV?"

Every Wednesday, they went to Stan's house to get ready for the gym, it was a weekly thing for them. But today was different somehow, something was building between them today. Its aura surrounded them, every light brush against one another felt like too much at times. It was like a quiet game of cat and mouse, of stolen glances and awkward smiles.

"I can do you one better, I just got a new TV for my room, we should play a game or something to test it out!" 

Kyle was a little blindsided by the excitement in Stan's voice and he agreed instantly. 

It should've felt like any other Wednesday did before they went to work out, they did this all the time, they always hung out in one another's room. This time they never left that room. They both had the unspoken agreement to skip out on it today. This felt weird, like there was static buzzing between them. 

For a few hours, they both ended up saying an oddly suggestive retort to one another. Each time left butterflies in Kyle's stomach, his mouth felt dry and a quiet excitement pulsed through his veins. Something was going to happen between them, he just knew it. 

He can’t remember who said it first, but the suggestion had been light, fun, easy; the implication, however, had been something deeper, something more than a simple game of truth or dare. Both of them had justified it as a game they didn't get to partake in as kids except for one or two times and they wanted to get it out of their systems before they graduated. It was a weak excuse on both parties, but for them, it worked. 

Both of them downloaded a ‘truth or dare’ to their phones, just in case one app was lame or something. They didn't want to admit to what questions or dares they'd come up with by themselves. An app was an excuse, a simple mutual cover-up over their intentions, it wasn't their fault if it suggested something like kissing. They both agreed that they could handle the ‘dirty’ option the app had.

"Besides," Stan said, "if we get uncomfortable, we can just stop and do something else." Kyle agreed, not facing the instinctual feeling that they wouldn't end up uncomfortable no matter what they did.

"We'll use mine first," Kyle said, already inputting his and Stan's names into the app. Stan was first, he picked truth due to the vague memory of his father telling him to always pick truth the first couple times. The question popped up,

"Rate the person next to you from 1-10." 

Stan could do that, he could totally answer that and still be comfortable with his heterosexuality. He could admit when a guy was attractive, there's nothing wrong in that.

"Uh, okay, Kyle, I think you're a solid 10." 

Kyle definitely did not in anyway choke on his own spit when hearing that. His voice wavered,

"Why do you say that?" 

"I mean, you're not unattractive, if I were gay, I'd probably want to date you or something." 

Kyle decided then that his best friend was an absolute idiot in the best ways possible. After that, they continued. It was lighter, easier after the first round was over, they were both exclusively picking dares after the third round, actively tempting fate. 

They ended up switching clothes a few times, to the point that neither were wearing their original clothing anymore. Kyle was feeling a little frustrated, he wanted more, he wanted fate to bite into the bait he was laying out before her.

Kyle was dared washed Stan's hair, a strangely intimate act. A towel was around Stan’s shoulders as he made him lean over the sink. He swore he heard Stan sigh in contentment, but swatted the thought away, likening it to false hope.

Stan was dared to make Kyle the worst drink he could ever think of: a mix of orange juice, ketchup, mayonnaise, and mustard. Maybe not the worst, but he kept a trashcan nearby just in case. Kyle drank it, forced himself to hold it down, and masked the foul taste with mint gum afterwards.

After thirty minutes, Kyle was starting to feel cheated, he wanted something more to happen. Maybe it was wrong of him to hope for something like that to happen, but he at least wanted a taste of what he couldn't have before they graduated. Even if they never, ever talked about it again, he wanted a glimpse into the universe where it did work. 

He clicked his name for his next turn, his yawn catching in his throat as he read the dare. 

"Play seven minutes in heaven with the person closest to you."

It was a juvenile game, much like the one they were already playing, but it didn't stop the hope from bubbling up in his throat and spilling out when he read it aloud.

Butterflies floating gently morphed into upset hornets very quickly. 

"We... we don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable with it," he said. In a small, almost too quiet voice, he added, "I mean I'm okay with it."

Stan shrugged. 

"We can just stand in my closet for seven minutes, dude, it's not like we have to do anything." he said, putting a timer on his phone. Despite his words, he couldn't deny the rush of feelings that snuck their way into his heart. 

So there they stood in Stan's closet, nose to nose with each other. It was awkward, the tension between them was thicker than a bowl of oatmeal. After thirty seconds, Kyle cleared his throat. 

"Maybe we should adhere to the rules of seven minutes in heaven," he said, fully expecting a quick 'don't be gay, Kyle' in response. Instead, he got silence. 

"I mean, we can just kiss or something, not even that. Maybe not, it was kinda dumb to suggest, huh?" he said quickly, trying to mend as best he could. That was the catalyst and fate had her feast as he felt lips press against his own. 

Oh fuck. This was actually happening. This was not a fucking drill.

It only took a second for him to respond, he wasn't going to miss out on this opportunity, he refused to. 

It was soft, softer than he expected considering stan avoided chapstick like the plague. Kyle allowed his hand to hold on to Stan's arm, the other was at his waist. His own face was cupped by a rough hand. He deepened the kiss. 

Was he selfish for that? Maybe. But he wanted to take as much as Stan was willing to give, something told him that this night wouldn't end in their relationship furthering no matter how far they went. Still, it felt right to do this, to sigh Stan’s name and moan and let his hands roam a little. It felt right for that heat to pool in his stomach, to be pressed up against the closet wall and just be kissed. This was basically a daydream come true. 

All too soon, the buzzer on Stan's phone went off, but to Kyle's surprise they kept going. He certainly couldn't and wouldn't complain, but he was worried about how this would affect his relationship with Stan afterwards. His worries were quickly alleviated when Stan's knee found its way between his legs. So maybe he rutted against his friend a little, but Stan was the one who groaned when he did it.

It was Kyle who broke the kiss, who opened his mouth, panting ever so slightly, to suggest something more than a make out session in a cramped closet. That suggestion never left his lips, though, as the front door opened and they heard Sharon's voice call out from downstairs. They both stiffened and any hint of arousal was gone. 

"Stan, honey, can you help with the groceries?" Sharon called, Stan quickly opened the closet door to yell that he'd be there in a second. They both made their way down the stairs, flustered and red-faced, forgetting the previous switch of clothes. 

Sharon said nothing, only quirking an eyebrow and giving a small knowing smile in response. She wasn't necessarily caught off guard by the development, it was almost painfully obvious that those two felt something more than friendship towards each other. Still, she said nothing, this was something for them to figure out, not her. 

\--

That night, Kyle slept over by Stan’s request, though it took thirty minutes to convince Sheila to let him. Once she said yes, everything clicked into place. They gave a flat excuse to skip dinner and go straight to bed. Sharon smiled, Randy just nodded and sipped at his beer. It was nine o’clock, a little early but not obviously so. 

Kyle climbed into Stan's bed, facing him. The room was dark but their faces were again nose to nose. So badly he wanted to make the first move, to break the rebuilt tension, but he didn't want to ruin the moment either. A nervous hand floated at Stan’s waist, barely touching him. It was agonizing to wait for what was about to happen. Still, he didn't rush, he waited for a sign or for his friend to make the first move. 

Then a hand cupped his face and again he felt lips press against his own. This time was different though, it wasn't soft, it was almost hungry, ravenous. Maybe being in the bed is what changed it, they were closer to one another, legs entangled. Kyle was lightly gripping at the sleeve of Stan’s t-shirt, complete absorbed in the activity at hand. 

Their teeth hit each other awkwardly at points, but they didn't care. This time, Kyle was able to fully enjoy it. This didn't have a short time limit and he let his hands explore. They fumbled at times, it wasn't like he did this on the regular. 

He felt completely enveloped in Stan's warmth, he was perfectly at ease that nothing would stop them. This wasn't a daydream come true, it was the night time fantasy that Kyle only indulged in when he was sure everyone was asleep, his door barricaded so no one could walk in, and his windows locked just for extra safety. The night time fantasy that he always felt guilty for until this very moment. 

Stan broke away from the kiss and began to kiss up his jaw. He shoved down the fact that Stan probably learned how to do this with Wendy instead of him. It couldn't have popped up again anyway, as he felt Stan sucking on his neck. He let out a low whine and whispered curses at his partner, he would definitely need to cover his neck for the next week. They rubbed up against each other, biting back moans and trying to move as quietly as possible. It was a mess of spit, want, and the uncontrollable urge to never stop. 

Kyle had tried this with girls, but it paled in comparison to this. With girls, it felt wrong, like he wasn't supposed to be there. It never got farther than a hickey or two, and he definitely never felt this way before. This, however, felt like heaven on earth. They clicked, they fit together perfectly. He never felt the urge to stop or pretend that his mom was calling him with an emergency or to close his eyes and pretend it was someone else. In fact, he couldn't focus on anyone else but Stan, his senses were overloaded with him. He never, ever wanted this to end. 

But it had, as it always must. It had ended with Kyle biting his lip to hold back any noise that could slip out and Stan moaning softly in his ear. It was a mess for both of them, but they couldn't bring themselves to clean it up. The afterglow was filled with soft kisses, dopey smiles, and glazed over stares. He knew that by the time they reached the bus stop, this experience wouldn't be talked about again for a long time or, perhaps, at all. He couldn't bring himself to wallow in it, though, he had known that from the beginning of this. 

He did wait until Stan fell asleep to get up, the idea of dried cum on his legs didn't necessarily appeal to him. He knew that the other would sleep through the cleanup, but he didn't really mind at that moment. When he was done, he climbed back into the others arms and closed his eyes. 

\--

Kyle expected a lot of things as he woke up to Stan’s alarm clock blaring in his ear, a soft smile was not one of them. The alarm clock being snoozed and getting pulled deeper into Stan’s embrace was most definitely not one of them. He had not pegged his best friend since childhood as the romantic, cuddly type. He glanced up at his face and saw a grin spread.

“Hi,” Stan said, and the butterflies were back at full force. Maybe Kyle was wrong, maybe they could go further and then live happily ever after like they did in the movies. One part of him was anxious for the other shoe to drop, the other part of him hoped. 

When they got to the bus stop, they both wore scarves around their necks and stood a little closer to each other than usual. Kyle could feel a smile forming on his face, maybe it could work the way he wanted it to.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending there is just me wanting these two to be happy. I didn't really wanna end it with the stereotypical "they ignore it and then each other" thing so you got that!
> 
> Also the truth or dare thing actually happened to me but :^/ it did not end the way this did


End file.
